memories
by paramore my heart
Summary: this story is about Edward when he got the phone call from Rosalie and he remembers the time he spent with Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The phone

Edwards pov

It had been painful months since the last time I saw my beautiful Bella and the pain was getting worse. I had been hunting down Victoria but when the pain gets to much I just crumble to the ground and curl up into a ball and remember her face, her smile, her blush and her eyes. I was in a dark place somewhere I don't know, that's when my phone started ringing again for the 27th time, I just left as always, but it was getting on my nerves now. It rang again for the 30th time that's when I decided to pick it up. "Hello" I didn't even recognised my own voice. "Finally, I was beginning to think you forgotten to pick up the phone as you've forgotten about your family."

"What do you wasn't rose"

" hmmm, what do I want well let see, I want you to come home because I can't stand it anymore everyone is all down and depressed, and it's all your fault because you left that low life human. I just want you to come home now please Edward."

" is that rose you want me to just come home and be like we normally were, well news for you I've changed and I'm not that Edward you used to think I am ok so just leave ma alone and I'm, not coming back it just to much."

"That's not all I wanted to say"

"Then what is it rose"

"Well I just you would want to know that Alice is in folks" why would she tell if Alice was in folks

"Alice didn't want me to tell but I think you have a right to know Edward, and now we can live like we used to and not have to worry any more."

What the is she talking about, she wasn't making any sense "what the hell did you call me rose, just get on with it."

"I'm sorry" she didn't sound it "it's Bella" I froze, what!! "She, she… she… jump off a cliff and Alice didn't see her come back up, I'm sorry Edward she dead."

I couldn't listen to Rosalie so I pressed the end button. Why, why had this happened to Bella, Bella promised me that she would be safe and do nothing reckless or stupid and she broke that promise? Why.

I didn't what I was doing but I dialled the number I thought I would never dial again.

It rang twice when someone answered it "swan residence" it was a voice I didn't recognise.

"This is dr Carlisle speaking, may I speak with Charlie."

There was a pause and then he said "he is not here"

"May I ask where he is?"

"He is at a funeral" I couldn't speak, it was hard to breathe but I managed to say "thank you" and then I crushed my phone.

All I just did was sitting there doing nothing just remembering Bella's face and everything about her. She was the most stunning and beautiful person I had ever meet and now she is dead, never to set foot on this land again and never to breathe this air again, she is gone, gone forever. And I'll be the same soon hopefully. And that is when I came up with then decision to go to the volturi and ask for then to kill me and if Bella and Carlisle was right then I will see my Bella soon. And that is when I started to run. That's when all the happy times I spent with Bella went all through my mind …

**I know It might be boring in some parts but I am trying my best but this is only my second story I have done, hopefully the second chapter will be better but I won't put it up until I get 5 reviews so please review **


	2. an

**I'm sorry that I have updated in so long, it;'s because my mum has been in and out of hospital and I'm the only one ther to look after her.**

**I will up date soon though I'm writing chapter 2 at the moment**

**Here is a preview:**

_I don't know how I got on the plane I don't even remember running here, I guess this because I was remembering all the good times I shared with my beautiful sweet angle , my Bella. I still can't believe that she is gone, gone for good and never to breathe or walk on the earth again. _

_Oh how I wish I could go back in time and not leave and the she would still be alive._

_I then found myself remembering that moment in the forest….._

_**I hope you like that little preview.**_

_**I've found this sad song and I think you might just like it, it's called **__**lost love note by TDotFlirtz.**_

_**Here are some of the lyrics:**_

**I'd cross the dessert to****  
****be where you are****  
****All the things I did to****  
****be close to you****  
****A million miles****  
****wouldnt seem that far****  
****I'd go anywhere just to****  
****win****you heart**__


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Memories**

I heard this song it's from Beyonce and it's called scared of lonely:

**I'm scared of lonely****  
****And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall****  
****And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own****  
****And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe****  
****When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me****  
****I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely**

**I cry at night 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side****  
****To wipe away these tears of mine so I hold my pillow tight****  
****To imagine you I'll stretch your hand looking for mine****  
****'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me**

* * *

I remember the first time I saw her, her wide chocolate eyes, her heart shaped face, her pink lips and how she blushed. I remember the day I took her to our meadow, and the first time she saw me in the sun light.

**

* * *

Flash back**

_As I took my last breathe I walk in the sun light and watch to see Bella's reaction, at that moment in time a million questions ran through my head, will she run away seaming? Will she still love? Will she be scared? Or will she realise what a monster I really am? All these questions popped into my head until she said " it's like diamonds, your beautiful"_

**End of flask back!**

* * *

I will always remember that day in the meadow but not just because she didn't run away from it was because of our first kiss we had

**

* * *

Flash back**

_"Open your eyes, Bella" In the time it took for her to do as I asked, I had moved closer to her. I could feel the heat of her skin on my face. I saw her brown eyes widen slightly at my proximity but didn't she move away. Neither did I._

_"I was thinking, while I was running..." Could I do this? Should I do this?_

_"About not hitting a trees, I hope" she responded._

_"Silly, Bella" I spoke through a small laugh "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about"_

_"Show-off" she repeated quietly_

_I just smiled. Pausing. Thinking._

_"No," I finally said " I was thinking there was something I wanted to try."_

_I heard her catch her breath but not exhale again._

_Was she scared? Did_

_

* * *

she want me not to continue. Maybe I should back away now. She wasn't breathing. Her heart was beating so hard I could hear it like a drum beat. Was this fear? Was this Bella finally reaching her limit. Had I read all the signs wrong? Was this the sign I didn't want to see? Maybe this was over stepping the mark. Finally. I was so conflicted. I had never found it so hard to decide on doing something and doing it. I was used to so many thoughts running through my head at the same time, but not like this. Not this chaotic mess. This I couldn't figure out. What if I couldn't control myself? This was stupid. I was about to kiss her. Did I even know what I was doing? I couldn't move. I just looked at her. She must think I was a lunatic._ _Just staring at her like this for this long. Then I realised it was only a long pause for me. For her it was barely a few seconds. And then before the thoughts drove me mad I moved closer and felt her soft warm lips press against mine. They moulded to the shape of my lips perfectly. The heat of her breath saturated me completely and a blanket of silence covered my mind. This was better than I ever could have imagined. The first touch of her hand, the first time I stroked her cheeks, it was all nothing but some dying flames compared to this right now. This was a blaze I never thought was possible. As if the sun itself was radiating from Bella._

_Her hands reached up to the back of my head and her fingers knotted through my hair. Her breathing came in sharp gasps as her lips parted. If I didn't stop her now, she wouldn't be the only one to lose control._

**End of flash back**

* * *

I will never forget that day and how her lips felt against mine, it was like I was floating in mind air.

That when I suddenly realised where I was.

I don't know how I got on the plane I don't even remember running here, I guess this because I was remembering all the good times I shared with my beautiful sweet angle , my Bella. I still can't believe that she is gone, gone for good and never to breathe or walk on the earth again.

Oh how I wish I could go back in time and not leave and the she would still be alive.

I then found myself remembering that moment in the forest…..

**

* * *

I hope you like it, I know there isn't much of the flash backs but there will be more to come so just wait and I hope fully will update soon I pinkie promise =)**


End file.
